As a technology regarding the accelerator pedal, Patent Document 1 disclosed a technology in which a throttle valve opening is controlled to be decreased with respect to an accelerator pedal operation quantity (depression quantity) when raining is detected. Further, Patent Document 2 disclosed a technology in which a vehicle has a one-pedal mode in which a deceleration region is made in an operation region where an operation stroke of the accelerator pedal is small and an acceleration range is made in an operation region where the operation stroke of the accelerator pedal is large.